


U & I

by Kleine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ-заигрывания с внимание! горизонтальным инцестом, необъяснимые временные феномены, охулиард клише, спизженные идеи без копирайта, лингвистический кретинизм, отсутствие логики, горы ангста, все то и дело норовят прикорнуть в уголке - словом, никто не пьет шампанского, так что без претензий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U & I

_I don't want anybody else_

Вот как все случается: 

Йоан просыпается от неясного грохота, и в первый момент не может сообразить, что не так. Экран телефона отражается матовой чернотой, шнур зарядного устройства уходит в гнездо розетки – очевидно, сил на то, чтобы завершить сие полезное начинание, вчера не хватило. Бодрый, но чрезмерно настойчивый для такого яркого утра стук доносится из прихожей, поэтому приходится, пошатываясь как при немилосердной штормовой качке, направить стопы к источнику шума, по пути выпутываясь из любовно обвившего шею покрывала.

О том, что одежда, наконец, окончательно вышла из моды, Матье узнает, когда дверь распахивается, едва не снеся ему солидный фрагмент лица.

\- О-ла-ла, - только и может выдавить он. – Какой ммм… горячий прием.

Скосив глаза, Йоан оглядывает себя от груди и ниже. Как на зло, подло ретировавшееся покрывало осталось в гостиной. Сказать по правде, он предпочел бы поражать окружающих богатым внутренним миром – в переносном смысле, а не размером собственного достоинства – в прямом, но непрошенные гости, являющиеся, как подсказывают настенные часы, в седьмом часу (чтобы сфокусировать взгляд, приходится несколько раз моргнуть, отчего головная боль уверенно разливается от затылка до самых глазных яблок) после вчерашних возлияний по случаю свалившихся солидных карьерных перспектив, – словом, окажись на пороге хоть сам мсье Саркози с мадам Бруни наперевес, по необъяснимому стечению обстоятельств возжелавшие лично поздравить начинающую звезду большого спорта с неотвратимым светлым будущим, и те бы, пожалуй, удостоились подобной чести.

\- Я, - хрипит Йоан, прикрываясь одной рукой, другой удерживая вместе кости черепа, по ощущениям расползающиеся на манер некогда сверхконтинента. Скрипучий голос кажется инородным, в горле суше, чем на перегоне Париж-Дакар. Успевший проскользнуть в прихожую Матье деликатно отводит глаза. Чтобы моментально наткнуться взглядом на огромное зеркало во всю стену.

\- Ты, - не менее хрипло говорит он, одновременно выворачивая шею под однозначно противоестественным углом, - иди… в душ, хорошо?– при иных обстоятельствах подобное красноречие едва ли сошло бы с рук.

Вода шумит добрых пятнадцать минут, после чего воцарившаяся тишина кажется немного тревожной в алых разводах разгорающегося за окнами дня. 

\- Дебюш? – неуверенно зовет Йоан, когда тот уже готов приступать к экстренной эвакуации при участии выбитой двери и, вполне возможно, бригады SAMU с вертолетом. – Ты не мог бы…

\- Что? – слово срывается с языка быстрее, чем мысль успевает закольцеваться. Щель между дверью и косяком слишком узкая – хотя нет, вранье – ее вполне достаточно. Они оба взрослые люди, за время в одной команде неоднократно наблюдали друг друга без одежды – в раздевалке, в душевых, но почему-то именно здесь, в знакомой до немыслимых мелочей, вроде местонахождения фильтров для кофе, квартире, на игнорирование очевидной обоюдной неловкости профессионализм не распространяется.

\- Полотенце, будь так любезен, - добавляет Йоан после паузы формальным тоном, словно они вот-вот подпишут какой-нибудь контракт. Уже протягивая шероховатый белый комок, Матье в который раз старательно отворачивается, мысленно недоумевая странному интуитивному знанию, позволяющему ориентироваться в чужих апартаментах едва ли не с закрытыми глазами. Откуда бы ему взяться? Горячее, болезненно-сладкое смущение прокатывается вниз от вспыхнувшего лица. Кожа на требовательно вытянутой руке Йоана еще мокрая, с кончиков пальцев срываются капли воды, разбиваются звездчатыми кляксами на темных кафельных плитках пола.

Когда же он все-таки добирается до кухни, в воздухе витает тот самый восхитительный аромат, призванный делать существование много терпимее. Судя по заинтересованности, с которой Матье вглядывается в огромную чашку, там уже вовсю транслируют чемпионат Европы будущего года. Он не пьет кофе, но по необъяснимой с точки зрения логики причине умеет его готовить именно так, как Йоану нравится. Бескорыстный такой бонус к статусу лучшего друга. Обезболивающее начинает действовать, и остается лишь усталость, тонкое напряжение, как бывает от мышечной перегрузки после продолжительного перерыва. 

\- Спасибо, - искренне, с глубоким чувством произносит Йоан. Будоражащий запах просачивается сквозь поры, оформляясь в зуд, от которого покалывает пальцы. Он не спрашивает о причине внеурочного визита: раз Матье здесь, значит, на то есть все основания. Поймав его взгляд, тот улыбается так, словно Йоан – новый сотрудник, с которым, хочешь не хочешь, а придется иметь дело. – У тебя все в порядке? 

\- Поехали в Барселону, - без предисловий даже не предлагает – настаивает Матье.

\- Куда, прости?

\- Ну, город такой. Испания. Месси. Саграда Фамилия. Еще этот дом, вернее, башня… гигантский сверкающий хер в стразах. Ну?

\- Раз такое дело, - соглашается Йоан. Он понятия не имеет, что особенного в Барселоне, кроме простого факта, что они уже собирались туда однажды, но приключенческий пыл быстро угас. Вероятно, у него одного – не у Матье.

Уже пристегивая ремень безопасности он вспоминает, что заряд батареи второпях брошенного в сумку телефона по-прежнему стремится к нулю.

\- Я карту забыл.

\- Но трусы-то взял. – Желтый Рено медленно, как-то слишком степенно для собственного цвета и модели выползает из подземного гаража. – И паспорт. Остальное в дороге купим.

Июльское солнце встает над домами, наполняет сердце ликованием, надеждой, ожиданием чего-то далекого, несбыточного. Как если бы не было трансфера, прохладного бриза с Тайн по вечерам, бешеного трехнедельного галопа наперегонки с британскими агентами. Дома, витрины, цветастые навесы проплывают за затененными окнами, изгибаются кверху. 

Нацепив на нос очки, Матье протягивает ему другие, с аляповатой эмблемой Армани на дужке. Йоан видит свое вогнутое отражение в зеркальных стеклах. На правом красуется глубокая царапина. Под глазами Матье залегли тени – он заметил раньше.

\- Сам сколько спал сегодня? – Йоан не помнит, как именно добрался до дома, но судя по тому, с какой методичной аккуратностью были разложены обнаруженные на столе бумажник, ключи и права, благодарить следует отнюдь не добросердечного анонимного таксиста. А вот раздевался он, хочется верить, без посторонней помощи.

\- Я нормально, - отмахивается Матье, сумрачно глядя на пустую дорогу, хотя светофор едва переключился на красный. – Поведу до Реймса, там поменяемся, - навигатор бесшумно мигает стрелкой поворота направо. Матье игнорирует подсказку, упрямо двигая вперед. – Дижон, Лион, в Марсель можно заехать? 

Его голос звучит ровно и знакомо. Дав себе слово, что это всего на минуту, Йоан прикрывает глаза, а открывает их на подъезде к Кале. Навигатор, подумаешь, чушь какая.

\--

Будь это истинной целью путешествия, граница с Каталонией замаячила впереди уже через два дня, но у Йоана имеется предположение, что Испания стала всего лишь предлогом. Внутреннее чутье подсказывает, что и в этот раз до нее не добраться. Франция – слишком маленькая и обжитая страна, чтобы потеряться по-настоящему. Тем не менее, в бессмысленном кружении по северным провинциям есть свое очарование. И все же, после того, как навигатор, прощально подмигнув синим экраном, гаснет окончательно на трассе между Руаном и Каном, ввиду отсутствия даже схематичного плана местности, приходится полагаться исключительно на интуицию. Которая, естественно, подводит. В очередной раз очнувшись, Йоан с изумлением обнаруживает вокруг настоящий лес: деревья теснятся у самой обочины, густые темные кроны почти смыкаются на фоне далекого, пронзительно-светлого неба.

\- Кто я? – говорит он, с силой проводя ладонью по лицу. Наблюдавший за ним все это время Матье медленно моргает, будто взвешивая последующие слова. – И где мои вещи?

\- Тебе нельзя спать с открытым ртом, - доверительным тоном сообщает он, - кошмарное зрелище.

\- Так это здесь ты сбываешь чужие органы?

\- Ага. Олени держат точку на местном черном рынке. Рогатая мафия, - он многозначительно шевелит бровями, - если ты понимаешь. Бензин закончился, - безо всякого перехода. – Я все ждал, когда будет поворот к городу… и вот.

Судя по количеству усыпавших асфальт шоссе сухих листьев, не исключено, что это – единственный участок автомагистрали страны, где транспорт проходит нечасто. Телефон по-прежнему разряжен – не то, чтобы за минувшие три-четыре дня его могли нагнать поистине сногсшибательные вести. Все уже случилось. Йоан не без удивления понимает, что не может просчитать, какое сегодня число – со временем происходят аномальные явления: дни, такие похожие, мелькают в памяти отрывками бодрствования, всплесками звуков из динамиков аудиосистемы, мазками рек под хребтами мостов, полосами вечнозеленых изгородей и аккуратных провинциальных селений, запахом кофе, который каждое утро приносит Матье, его невеселой, исполненной смирения усмешкой.

\- Есть хочешь? Там, сзади…

Йоан выбирается наружу, потягивается всем телом, до хруста, до звона в ушах.

\- Можно вызвать эвакуатор, - без особой уверенности предлагает он. Вокруг так тихо, что собственный голос, шаги по гравию производят неподобающе громкий шум. Шелест листвы доносится только если вглядеться в неспешное движение ветра, задрав голову кверху, будто слышишь глазами. – Или даже службу спасения, если на нас вдруг нападут агрессивные куницы. Отличный повод.

\- У меня телефон умер, - слишком быстро реагирует Матье, как если бы был этому даже рад, после чего неуверенно пожимает плечами. – Наверное, контакты в проводе зарядного отошли, а я не проверил.  
Йоан кивает, словно и не ожидал ничего другого.

\- Так обычно начинаются фильмы ужасов, - подмечает он, оглядываясь, - не думаю, что здесь есть что-то опаснее диких пчел, но ты далеко от дороги не отходи.

\- Да куда же я денусь, - фыркает Матье и, не заботясь ни о чистоте, ни о вмятинах, вытягивается вдоль капота, опираясь лопатками и затылком о пыльное после иссушенных зноем проселочных дорог лобовое стекло. Поколебавшись ровно секунду, Йоан в точности повторяет его движение.

До наступления ранних сумерек они лениво перебрасываются ничего не значащими фразами. Постепенно окружающие шорохи подступают ближе, заглушают разговор, даже мысли текут более плавно. Когда начинает накрапывать мелкий дождь, перебираются в салон, и холодные заветренные сэндвичи из 7-Elevenкажутся едва ли не манной небесной.

\- Здоровый образ жизни, - подытоживает Йоан с набитым ртом, - прогулки на свежем воздухе. Ни одной тренировки. В кои-то веки чувствую себя овощем, - в качестве иллюстрации он слегка помахивает измазанным майонезом салатным листом, вялым и мятым, словно кто-то уже неоднократно его жевал.

Внутри тепло и сухо, слегка душно. Дождь барабанит по корпусу, размазывает пыль по стеклам, и иррациональное желание затормозить время еще немного похоже на детскую игру в форт. В следующий раз, когда Йоан открывает глаза, огни заправки слепят не хуже прожекторов Пьер Моруа. Он не уверен, не привиделось ли все это: заповедник, земные шорохи, далекий перестук дождевых капель, разлитое в воздухе умиротворение. Спросонья долго возится с ремнем, когда внимание привлекает вибрирующий звук слева. Телефон Матье истошно мигает уведомлением о входящем вызове от Грегори. Батарея разрядилась наполовину.

\--

С самого начала все происходит как в хипстерском фильме о погоне за эфемерными мечтами. Едва ли мечтой всей жизни Йоана было обнаружить себя в подобном сценарии, но Матье впервые за последние полгода не выглядит как представитель класса офисный планктон, ночующий на работе четыре раза в неделю; его улыбка теряет присущую фотосетам взрослую заискивающую натянутость, становится искренней, а сам он – расслабленней, младше.

Они умышленно избегают крупных городов, и дело не столько в том, до какой степени узнаваемы их лица, сколько в нежелании контактировать с кем-либо извне. Лето стоит в разгаре, но западный ветер порой нагоняет непогоду с Ла-Манша. В такие дни они остаются в отелях, и Йоан то и дело выныривает из окутывающей его эластичным коконом накопившейся сонливой усталости в реальность, в которой есть невнятное бормотание героев очередного фильма на мониторе, шорох дождя и полуодетый Матье, с угрюмой сосредоточенностью внимающий перипетиям наверняка замысловатого сюжета с соседней кровати. От спокойствия, ощущения огромной, всепоглощающей неизбежности совсем не тянет на подвиги. 

Разумеется, они говорят об отъезде, но все больше вскользь, в третьем лице, словно речь о ком-то малознакомом. Матье – единственный, кому Йоан доверяет настолько, чтобы повернуться спиной даже во сне. Ему не сказать этого вслух. Вопрос, стоит ли это делать?

Бретань встречает сыростью и нелетней прохладой. Это так похоже на негостеприимный Ньюкасл, что Йоан украдкой, до боли щипает кожу на сгибе локтя – просто чтобы удостовериться. Матье похож на человека, уверенно движущегося к финишной черте, хотя не сказать, чтобы они хоть сколько-нибудь приблизились к южной границе.

\- Куда дальше? – завтрак приходится на крошечное кафе в глухом переулке, забрести в который можно разве что случайно. Пожилая хозяйка определенно в курсе, кто они такие – чем иначе объяснить хитрый прищур и яростные подмигивания. Если это не нервный тик, конечно. 

Минула почти неделя, а они так и не озаботились наличием карты, слепо следуя обещаниям дорожных указателей, останавливаясь, когда глаза слипаются от монотонности пейзажа и убаюкивающих мелодий из динамиков. Коллекция неотсмотренных фильмов на ноутбуке Матье и не думает идти на убыль.

\- В Брест, - тот деловито шуршит газетой, как если бы без его непосредственного участия мировые события могли бы привести к скоропостижному краху цивилизации. Йоан кивает, осторожно пинает его босой ступней чуть ниже колена. Матье вскидывает глаза, и хотя газетный лист наполовину скрывает его лицо, Йоан знает, что он улыбается в ответ.

Четкого плана не было с самого начала, как и нет конкретных сроков, в которые следует уложиться – билеты забронированы на последний день месяца, до которого еще… сколько-то. Нет нужды напрягаться. Он ждет у стеклянной двери, за которой дождь располосовывает разом посеревшую мощеную мостовую, пока Матье расплачивается – наличными, чтобы не светить имена на кредитных картах. Тот возвращается с растерянным выражением, будто никак не определится, рассмеяться или рассердиться.

\- Тебя узнали?

\- Нет. Не знаю, дело не в этом. Она сказала, что я… что мы…

Йоан хмурится. Людям свойственно высказывать претензии вслух, однако совсем необязательно выслушивать их до конца – всем, но уж точно не Матье.

\- Так что она сказала? 

\- Что у меня хороший вкус, - звучит со странной горечью.

\- Что?! В твоем чае столько сахара, у меня бы все внутренности слиплись – и это не считая десерта, - он придерживает дверь, ежась от порыва сырого ветра после тепла кофейни. Уже шагая через порог, бросает взгляд через плечо: престарелая поклонница Матье кокетливо машет вслед. – Так что она сказала на самом деле?

\- Что у меня красивый друг, - хорошо, что вокруг слишком шумно и мокро, чтобы останавливаться, запнувшись об особенно крупный булыжник.

\- А ты что ответил? – Йоан задерживает дыхание. Он понятия не имеет, зачем.

Пауза затягивается до тех пор, пока они не забираются в машину, пока та не трогается с места.

\- Что ты хотел, чтобы я ответил?

\- Хочешь мне что-то сказать?

\- Уже года два.

\- Сейчас самое время.

\- Если бы что-то должно было случиться, оно бы уже непременно случилось. За это самое время.

\- Не понимаю, - Йоан разворачивается на сиденье насколько позволяет ремень.

\- Ничего страшного, - Матье поводит плечом. Перехватить его взгляд невозможно.

Дорога проходит в молчании, которое кажется особенно неловким уже потому, что никогда не случалось столь продолжительным прежде. В Кале Матье сказал, что хочет увидеть тот самый маяк со смотрителем на пороге посреди бушующего шторма – или что-нибудь похожее. Пришлось загуглить фотографию, чтобы не выдать собственного невежества. Но из-за обрушившегося на город ливня вода буквально парит в воздухе – страшно представить, что творится на набережной, тем более, на узком перешейке мола, с гигантскими волнами, приступающими с обеих сторон.

Лицо девушки за стойкой регистрации озаряет восторг, но суровый взгляд Йоана, о котором тот мимолетно жалеет, возвращает ее не грешную землю. 

\- Double или twin? – с сильным британским акцентом уточняет она, не решаясь поднять взгляд от монитора. Все это время вопросами проживания занимался Матье, до этого – менеджер, а еще раньше – родители или кто-нибудь знающий, что предпринять в подобных обстоятельствах. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что где-то здесь может крыться подвох коварных англо-саксов, у которых в языке вечно все наоборот, но молчание затягивалось, а выставлять себя идиотом после столь блистательного утра хотелось в последнюю очередь.

\- Это что такое? – первым делом уточняет взъерошенный Матье, вымокший с головы до ног во время короткой перебежки от стоянки к парадному входу.

\- Это double? Или twin? Я не разобрался, - худшие опасения сбываются прямо на глазах.

\- Да ты полиглот, - вздыхает Матье, но не выглядит при этом разозленным или обиженным – только очень, очень уставшим. – Смотри не заблудись в самолете – говорят, по-английски начинают изъясняться уже там.

\- Давай, - предлагает Йоан, игнорируя подначку, - поменяем? 

Матье лишь отмахивается, прикрывает за собой дверь в ванную. К ночи его начинает знобить, и два последующих дня Йоан с готовностью сторожевого пса исполняет обязанности сиделки – хотя делать, по большому счету, особо нечего.

\- У меня минеральная вода сейчас из ушей польется, - делится откровениями с бесформенной подушкой Матье, когда температура спадает окончательно. Ему кажется, что весь номер пропах кислой смесью пота и лимона. Одеяло в ногах сбилось в громоздкий ком. На прикроватном столике выстроилась целая батарея стаканов различной степени опустошенности, между ними в хаотичном порядке рассыпан белый и бурый сахарный песок. – Сестра Кабай, антисанитария и тяжелые наркотики в палате.

Завернутый в полотенце на манер тоги Йоан как раз выходит из ванной, выпустив впереди себя целый столп пара.

\- Больной, вы б хоть мылись иногда, - морщится он, - дышать нечем.

Матье зевает. Он еще слишком слаб духом, чтобы противостоять мирской суетной несправедливости, поэтому тянет на себя неповоротливый сугроб одеяла, которого хватает как раз чтобы накрыть голову и плечи – тяжело и жарко дышать.

\- Я бы поел, - светским тоном уведомляет он, уверенно направляясь в душ, не без удовольствия отмечая, что оправившийся от болезни организм больше не считает вертикальное положение противоестественным. – Пиццу, и еще пиццу. Сыра побольше – с ним все вкуснее.

\- Еще пожелания будут? – сухо уточняет Йоан, загоняя ремень в петли чужих джинсов.

\- Поживее! – он закатывает глаза.

\- Спасибо, Йо, - говорит вдруг Матье. Негромкие, неловкие, слова вырываются быстро и скомкано, словно он общается с ручкой двери и крайне стесняется самого факта столь странного знакомства. – Я… ну, ты в курсе.

\- Будешь должен, - подмигивает Йоан и, отвернувшись, с притворной сосредоточенностью натягивает толстовку. С ним так давно этого не случалось. Кожу на щеках печет огнем.

\- Захвати мне одежду в багажнике.

Дорога по коридору и спуск на лифте – минуты три, не больше, уходят на то, чтобы сообразить, что ключи остались в прихожей. Или не в прихожей… Йоан бестолково кружит по комнате, не желая так легко сдаваться. Вода в душе шумит по-прежнему, вот почему в первый момент он даже не осознает, что именно слышит. Если Матье снова нехорошо, а ведь этого вполне следовало ожидать, лучше не оставлять его одного. Приоткрыв неплотно прижатую дверь, он делает шаг, не обращая внимания на то, что ступил в лужу воды, что носки моментально ею пропитались. Матье стоит вполоборота, над кабинкой клубится пар, и сквозь череду матовых и прозрачных полос Йоану отлично видно, чем именно он занят.

До стоянки он добирается лишь продолжительное время спустя. Проведя в спортивной среде большую часть жизни, он не может не признать, что бывал свидетелем и более неловких ситуаций, исход которых далеко не всегда оказывался благоприятным. Но нельзя также отрицать, что юношеские эксперименты с передергиванием на скорость не считались чем-то предосудительным в командах, сплошь состоящих из напичканных гормонами подростков. В том, что Матье прижало погонять, нет абсолютно ничего сверхъестественного – раз хватило сил и воображения, парень совсем здоров. Но что делать с неожиданным, как гром среди ясного неба, открытием, обрушившимся на него самого, как на утлое суденышко в девятибалльный шторм всей этой катастрофической эмоциональной нестабильности их некогда казавшейся незыблемой дружбы? Зачем ему знать, как именно Матье, который за сравнительно недолгие три года стал ближе, чем брат, со стоном, с жарким влажным всхлипом выдыхает его, Йоана, имя, кончая?

Он останавливается, с трудом переводит дыхание. Сердце колотится так, что можно всерьез обеспокоиться показателями верхнего давления. Ему кажется, что кто-то провернул регулятор яркости до конца – таким контрастным и живым видится все вокруг. Ветер гонит низкие серые облака с немыслимой скоростью, их исполинские тени накрывают небольшой внутренний двор, загораживают солнце, вспыхивающее бликами в незавернутых боковых зеркалах.

В памяти возникают образы, наслаиваются друг на друга: скользкие, мокрые звуки от прикосновения кожи к коже, знакомые любой особи мужского пола старше двенадцати. Это возбуждает, держит на грани до момента, когда вместо судорожного вдоха приходится сглотнуть скопившуюся у десен слюну, когда кусаешь губы, зажимаешь рот ладонью, и все равно не можешь удержать рвущийся из самого нутра звук. Он бы и не стал… Стоп, ему там как раз вообще быть не полагается.

Йоана охватывает пронзительная в своей неизбывности, заглушающая прочие чувства, тоска. Запоздалое, едва ли уместное теперь, обманом доставшееся прозрение: не по его вине, но ведь и насильно никто не удерживал. Стыд, смятение, разъедающее зачерствевшую корку внутри разочарование – целый коктейль для эмоциональных поленьев. Облегчение, словно он так много дней провел в пути, что позабыл, куда, зачем шел, кого искал. Мельчайшие детали, одна за другой, выстраиваются в стройный ряд понимания, едва не пощелкивая, и ему хочется уйти от этого несуществующего механизма, отмотать время назад, перестать искать компромиссов с собственной гордыней, жертвовать, жалеть о несделанном; чувствовать себя глупым и беспомощным.

Он поднимается в номер с пустыми руками, бредет медленно, как старик, и даже услужливый швейцар у входа не решается кивнуть. Возмущенно воззрившись на инсталляцию «возвращение блудного сына» в современной интерпретации, Матье крутит пальцем у виска – второй рукой он удерживает телефон, старательно диктуя невидимому собеседнику список ингредиентов, призванных спасти его от голодной смерти, воплотившись в виде благословенного итальянского коржа сантиметров пятидесяти в диаметре.

\- Ну, - требует он, - что скажешь в свое оправдание?

Британский акцент настигает Йоана, когда он уже готов свернуть к лифтам.

\- Вашему брату сегодня лучше?

\- Брату?

\- Вы так похожи, я сразу догадалась…

Англичанки, что с них взять.

\--

Всю ночь ему снятся кошмары: незнакомые люди бросают в лицо обвинения и уходят, не дав и слова сказать в оправдание. Пробуждение наступает, когда кто-то крепко хватает его за плечо.

\- Это сон, - уговаривает Матье, и Йоан инстинктивно отшатывается, не успев сообразить, где он и с кем. Остаток ночи они проводят рискуя скатиться с противоположных краев немаленькой, в общем-то, постели.

Утро светлеет снаружи, серое и холодное. Низкое небо исполнено того глубокого синего цвета, на фоне которого любые предметы кажутся четкими черными очертаниями без подробностей. Ветер переменился – слышно по завыванию за окнами.

\- Сейчас должен быть отлив, если поторопимся, можем успеть, - ни к кому особенно не обращаясь, вещает Матье, без разбора швыряя мятые после стирки вещи в сумку. Теперь уже не разобрать, где чьи. Йоан задерживается у стойки, долго ждет, пока терминал проведет транзакцию, бездумно рыская взглядом по отделанным темными панелями стенам, часам, показывающим время в разных точках земного шара, притаившимся в углу вечнозеленым растениям – на крайнем продолговатом глянцевом листе осталась полоска пыли, заметная под таким углом. Косые лучи, прорвавшись сквозь заслон туч, рассекают холл. Когда он выходит на округлое мраморное крыльцо, решение принято. 

Матье стоит, прислонившись бедром к водительской двери. Углы татуировок проглядывают из-под белой майки, штанины шорт закатаны неравномерно, прикрыто всего одно колено. Кроссовки на босу ногу: среди дюжины разных носков не удалось отыскать парные. Йоан подходит так медленно, что притормози он еще немного – двинулся бы в обратную сторону.

\- Давай скорее, - подгоняет Матье. Он неспокоен, пытается успеть в последний день сделать все, на что не хватило времени прежде. Он пока ни о чем не подозревает.

\- Я забыл очки, - это столь очевидная ложь, что на мгновение становится страшно. Очки висят там, где он их оставил: в кармане под потолком машины, вместе со свесившимися углами рекламных проспектов местной пиццерии и национального парка Арморика – белые буквы и эмблема четко выделяются на зеленом фоне. 

Матье вздыхает, проводит тыльной стороной ладони по подбородку – он не брился несколько дней, отрастающая щетина кажется светлой, почти золотистой.

\- Забей, - просит он, с трудом сдерживая раздражение.

\- Наверняка твои любимые. Пойдем, я заберу, пока номер не начали убирать, - даже в его голове это звучит донельзя фальшиво, но, возможно, Матье решит, что Йоан просто боится быть оставленным в порыве праведного негодования. Исполненный недоверия взгляд не предвещает ничего хорошего. Работники ресепшн тоже не выглядят обрадованными.

\- Если это какой-то тупой прикол, я тебя предупредил, - Йоан нарочно не смотрит на сложенные на груди руки, на нетерпеливо покачивающийся на пальце брелок с ключом. Последний шанс передумать отпускать совсем легко. – Где они, ну? Давай…

В прихожей темно, но даже так заметно, как изумленно расширяются глаза Матье, прежде чем он опускает веки. Он цепляется за футболку Йоана, сжимает ткань до треска, ключ немилосердно царапается, но жаловаться в такой ситуации было бы верхом лицемерия. Поцелуй все длится, и Йоан удерживает руку на затылке Матье, когда не подчиняющаяся законам физики в этой части планеты гравитация прибивает того спиной к стене.

\- Как это понимать? – слюна блестит на губах.

\- Тренеру позвони, он объяснит, - ладони Матье поочередно ложатся ему на плечи, затем обхватывают лицо, и зубцы ключа проходятся по щеке. – Никаких колющих и режущих предметов, - голос едва ли громче шепота, - я и так согласен. С днем рождения.

\- Тормоз.

\- Надо было раньше сказать.

Матье тянется вперед, целует его снова, еще и еще, будто хотел этого так немыслимо давно, что теперь никак не может остановиться, собраться с мыслями. Решить, что делать дальше. Хотя, скорее всего, так оно и есть.

Какой-то особый шик в том, чтобы топтаться в темной прихожей за незапертой дверью номера отеля, затерянного в самом туристически непривлекательном регионе Франции, пока мир меняется за порогом, погребая под слоем времени тысячи упущенных возможностей, открывая новые. 

Матье наконец отбрасывает чертов ключ, блокирует дверь, спинывает кроссовки, наступая на задники, одновременно тянет футболку Йоана вверх, подталкивает его в комнату, не позволяет обернуться. Телефон звонит в тот момент, когда край кровати упирается под коленями.

\- Никуда не уходи, - командует Матье. – Надеюсь, не пожар, - сотрудникам отеля крайне любопытно, что именно разыскивают в номере едва успевшие выписаться господа. – Мы остаемся, - радостно оповещает их Матье и, в очередной раз толкнув Йоана рукой в грудь, забирается сверху, сжимает его бедра коленями. – Да, очень у вас понравилось!

\- Лжец, - вполголоса бормочет Йоан.

Демонстрируя ему средний палец, Матье благовоспитанно просит не торопиться с уборкой.

\- Я не влюблен в тебя, - говорит Йоан, когда он кладет трубку, просто потому, что кто-то должен влачить на себе тяжкий крест говорящего абсурдные, очевидные, жестокие вещи. – Пока.

\- Еще нет, - соглашается Матье, - но ты на верном пути, - в просвет между штор льется свет, отбрасывает нечеткие, гротескные тени, и Йоана накрывает секундным узнаванием, словно он видел это когда-то давно. Словно это все уже было. Он отпускает жесткий деним шорт, который неосознанно сжимал все это время. Судя по ответному взгляду, Матье не испытывает абсолютно никаких иллюзий на счет будущего, решительно готовясь разбить себе сердце.

\- Что ты…

\- Заткнись, пожалуйста, - вежливо просит он, наклоняется, целует неторопливо, обстоятельно, отпуская себя. Лоб, висок, прикрытое веко, щеки, подбородок – от прикосновений губ горит лицо, жар расползается от задней части шеи, где пальцы Матье ощупывают позвонки в пройме футболки. Знай он, как им будет классно вместе… все равно раньше ничего бы не вышло. - Раздевайся, - говорит Матье и в ответ на удивленный командным тоном взгляд, поясняет как для детей с отставанием в развитии, - пусть тебе лучше будет стыдно, чем скучно.

Едва ли опция номер два имела бы шанс на существование.

\--

Обратный путь, как это обычно бывает, занимает гораздо меньше времени, чем хотелось бы. Йоан, наконец, включает телефон, и от количества сообщений, уведомлений и входящей корреспонденции тот едва не разрывает у него в руках.

\- Я уж думал, Леди Гага стала президентом, - глубокомысленно заключает он, ознакомившись с последними новостными апдейтами. Матье недоверчиво хмыкает, толкает его локтем в бок, смеется, запрокинув голову, и ветер ерошит его отросшие волосы, задувает из всех опущенных до упора окон, треплет одежду и скукожившиеся глянцевые листы под потолком. 

Йоан находит местную радиочастоту и пытается подпевать попсовым исполнителям с навязчивыми электронными голосами – без особого, впрочем, успеха. Матье смотрит на него так, будто с ним в жизни не случалось ничего лучше; словно светится изнутри. На одном из перекрестков, щелкнув карабином ремня, подается вперед и несколько бесконечных мгновений дышит в шею. Йоан, до этого болтавший без умолку, осекается. И потом еще долго молчит.

\--

Любое прощание призвано быть жалким и неуклюжим. Кто-то проболтался журналистам, и от редких вспышек камеры околачивающегося поблизости прыщавого папарацци с поистине героически выдающимися ушами настроение портится окончательно.

\- Я бы предложил зайти в уборную, - вполголоса информирует Матье, глядя поверх его плеча, - но как же, как же репутация, - Йоан наступает ему на ногу, обнимает в тысячный, наверное, раз.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – этот голос не спутать ни с чьим другим.

\- Жду свой рейс, - огрызается он, отстраняясь, хмуро глядя на отца.

Тот отмахивается.

\- Я не про тебя. Вот он что тут забыл?

Матье оборачивается с явной неохотой, зло прищуривается.

\- Здравствуй, папа, - и голос его сочится ядом.

\- Давно вы знакомы?

\- Да сто лет.

\- Что ты сказал? – с трудом выдыхает Йоан. Ему кажется, что у его ног разверзлись пресловутые врата ада.

Новая вспышка ослепляет. 

\--

В случае приступа гнева рекомендуют мысленно сосчитать до шести – и ситуация воспринимается не в пример проще. Когда пауза затягивается за второй десяток, а руки по-прежнему дрожат от плохо сдерживаемой ярости, Йоан все же решается озвучить набивший оскомину вопрос:

\- И когда собирался меня уведомить? Прислал бы с голубем открытку к Рождеству? Или дождался, пока в газетах напишут?

\- Вовсе нет, я хотел…

\- Что ж, вышло как по нотам – спорим, завтра будет сенсация.

\- Послушай, я…

\- Ты знал, Господи, поверить не могу!

\- Дай мне сказать! - взрывается Матье, и прикусывает щеку изнутри при виде невиданной доселе гримасы, исказившей, казалось бы, детально изученные черты лица напротив.

\- Говори, конечно, - голос Йоана сиплый и невыразительный, руки разведены в стороны в приглашающем жесте, но непримиримость проглядывает в жесткой складке у рта, в страдальческом изломе бровей. Матье так хочется протянуть руку, разгладить хмурые линии, рассекшие его лоб, вытащить наружу эту ржавую, корчащуюся внутри пружину, шипами впившуюся во внутренности, агонией отравляющую кровь. Хуже всего то, что чужая боль ощущается острее собственной, словно только что оформившийся фильтр отчужденности между ними функционирует в одностороннем режиме. – Давай, впечатли меня.

Это самое мучительное, бестолковое признание, и никак не выходит связать воедино лихорадочно мечущиеся, разрозненные мысли. Всякое большое предательство произрастает из маленькой лжи. Разумеется, с самого начала все представлялось совсем не так.

\- Ты появился, и я…

Новое лицо – всегда событие, как бы по-деловому ни пытались держать себя окружающие. Йоан возник на пороге раздевалки совершенно бесшумно, просто, не рисуясь, пожал руки настороженно, с любопытством разглядывающим его парням различной степени раздетости. Улыбнулся в ответ на пробную остроту, не заломался ответить. Вписался легко, почти непринужденно. В нем не было абсолютно ничего выдающегося. Матье, который не стеснялся решительно ничего на поле, легко смущающийся за его пределами, так и не решился заговорить.

\- Тобой было сложно не восхищаться.

Самые младшие в команде, им попросту некуда было деться друг от друга. Матье с неделю раздумывал – набирался мужества, если начистоту,– предложить ездить на стадион вместе, когда Йоан осторожно, будто нехотя попросил подбросить его до метро однажды вечером. Два месяца спустя даже гипотетическая вероятность его отсутствия в упорядоченном ритме сравнительно благополучной жизни казалась абсурдной. Понадобился почти год, чтобы систематизировать собственные противоречивые реакции.

\- А потом отец как-то привез тебя в центр.

Без драматических эффектов и предварительных бесед. Когда улеглось смятение, на смену порыву благородной откровенности пришла заманчивая, корыстная, чудесная в своей практичности мысль о том, что ведь, чисто теоретически, он мог бы до сих пор оставаться в блаженном неведении.

\- Захотел отомстить?

\- Нет же!

Несмотря на неприглядную природу открывшейся истины, пойти на поводу у эгоистичного желания оставить все как есть, забрать себе, присвоить, оказалось проще простого. В какой момент он увяз, добровольно и осознанно? Когда понял, что удовлетворение от испытываемых чувств лишь отчасти компенсируется ответными?

\- Я по-прежнему хотел тебя. Даже после… всего.

Оба вздрагивают от настырного стука в запертую изнутри дверь. Все-таки без брифинга в уборной не вышло обойтись. Судя по выражению Йоана, сорвавшиеся с привязи разочарование и упрямство ведут борьбу не на жизнь, а на смерть за право отразиться на его лице. 

\- У тебя все получилось. Доволен теперь? - от ударной волны тяжелого, плохо скрытого отчаяния Матье обдает арктическим холодом. То, что он наблюдал последние десять минут – лишь отголоски.

\- Я бы никогда…

\- Ну хватит.

Очевидно, так оживают кошмары.

\- Пожалуйста, - просит Матье, успев поразиться, до чего сухо, неубедительно звучит собственный голос, - Йоан.

-Всего хорошего, - кивает тот, одновременно ретируясь к спасительной двери. Ошалевшая физиономия прыщавого папарацци, чутко уловившего флюиды витающего в воздухе скандала, дорогого стоит. Йоан удаляется с такой поспешностью, словно все адские гончие мчатся за ним по пятам. Уходит не оглядываясь.

\--

-…кому другому бы уже выбил зубы, а тебя даже ударить толком не могу, - слова рушатся вниз под собственной тяжестью, отрывистые и хлесткие. 

\- К чему это пустое благородство, - нехорошо улыбается Матье, - не сдерживайся.

\- Заткнись, - так же резко обрывает Йоан; мгновенно подобравшись, задирает подбородок, смотрит с вызовом. С момента появления он так и не присел, наотрез отказываясь принимать правила, признавать поражение. Матье примерно в курсе ряда особенностей его нрава, и это отнюдь не пустые угрозы, но за два с половиной месяца эфирного молчания он успел проиграть в воображении столько возможных вариантов разрешения конфликта, включая тот, в котором фигурировали пришельцы, Элвис и ядерный апокалипсис, что не осталось ни сил, ни желания откладывать разговор на потом. При мысли о том, что все имеет шанс закончиться сегодня, прямо сейчас, больше не холодеет внутри, как если бы он столь неистово устал, что даже физическое увечье принесло бы облегчение. 

\- Попробуй заткни. Если не в лом руки пачкать.

\- До тебя, я смотрю, до сих пор доходит через раз, - звучит почти монотонно. - Я хочу, чтобы все было как раньше, - выпаливает Йоан, опасаясь передумать. Со стороны может показаться, что его тоже зацепило: болезненная неуверенность проступает ярче кровавых пятен. Неожиданно представляются облака серы и копоти, медленно оседающие на развороченную, припорошенную первым, неверным снегом землю. Труп любых отношений важно не только вовремя закопать, но и непременно забыть, где именно – во избежание пресловутых «в последний раз» и «на прощание».

\- Я тоже, - дергает ртом Матье. На миг его обуревает граничащая с яростным весельем досада, а затем он слышит окончание фразы:

\- Вернее, стало. После Бреста.

\- Что? – пальцы сворачиваются в кулаки. Слуховые галлюцинации порой могут играть злые шутки с наивными адептами. Вполне возможно, подразумевалось что-нибудь в духе «хочу завести собаку и назвать ее Удодом», но воспаленный мозг автокорректирует услышанное до желаемого.

\- Что слышал, придурок глухой.

Апокалипсис на время притормаживает, замерев в пораженном оцепенении, пока надежда возрождается из пепла. Тысяча извинений, Элвис. И вы, пришельцы, тоже без обид.

«I’m sexy and I know it», - подает голос внезапно оживший телефон.

Йоан поднимает брови так высоко, что, вполне возможно, тянет какую-нибудь лицевую мышцу. Хорошо бы, что-нибудь перекосило, - не без злорадства успевает подумать Матье, прежде чем краснеет до корней волос. Уже в следующий момент он чувствует, как его обнимают. Пройдясь руками по чужой спине, с силой впечатав между лопаток злость от собственной безвольной покорности, от безобразной иронии происходящего, он с катастрофическим спокойствием принимает мысль о том, что это – самый интимный физический контакт, когда-либо имевший место в его не столь продолжительной жизни. Даже секс – ни до, ни после – не сделал бы их ближе.

\--

Оператор beINSports возится с камерой поистине угрожающих размеров, ласково называя ее «крошкой». Наблюдать за ним и смешно, и неловко. 

\- Прошу прощения, так мы ждем встречающих или едем в нашем фургоне? – в третий раз уточняет мучительно вежливый диктор, нервно одергивая колючий на вид шарф.

Не то, чтобы Матье мог похвастаться обилием багажа – или гонора, если на то пошло. Он ежится от пронизывающего ветра, мысленно сетуя на отсутствие нормальной зимней экипировки. Руки, уши и щеки покалывает от холода, пока разрозненная шеренга съемочной группы добирается до стоянки, утрамбовывается в салон микроавтобуса, ждет, пока прогреется успевший остыть двигатель.

Окна дома подсвечены изнутри, но это еще ничего не значит. Секунды растягиваются бесконечностью, пока сердце ухает вниз с основательностью аттракциона прыжков с банджи. 

\- Может, никого нет дома? – с надеждой предлагает Матье. Секундой позже Йоан открывает дверь с гостеприимной улыбкой человека, всей душой жаждущего в данный момент оказаться, скажем, в широтах Фиджи.

\- Ну привет, - кивает он. Следующие пять секунд они топчутся на пороге, будто не решаясь сделать выбор, в какую сторону двигать дальше. Оператор ухмыляется, щурясь в объектив, и глядя на него, Йоан, будто спохватившись, тоже скалит зубы. Природа странного блеска в глазах становится очевидной, едва за спиной захлопывается дверь, загнав внутрь порыв ледяного ветра. Дутая куртка нисколько не спасает от удара затылком о полированную древесину, когда Матье инстинктивно отшатывается, зато сковывает движения с изяществом скафандра NASA. – Здравствуй, - говорит Йоан совсем иным тоном. Все так же держа руки в карманах, делает крошечный шаг навстречу, тем самым толкая перед собой чудовищный сгусток энергии. Они даже не прикасаются друг к другу, но воздух словно гудит, пронизанный статическими зарядами. Матье глотает ошеломленный выдох, замерев в нелепом положении на манер перевернутой на спину черепашки, распластанный по плоскости двери, за которой наверняка не менее оторопело застыли журналисты со всем своим красноречием, батареей вопросов и сфокусированной «крошкой». 

То, о чем он думает – о чем размышлял с той самой секунды, когда остался один на один с вломившимся в туалет аэропорта ушастым охотником за сплетнями, укладывается в элементарное желание сползти на пол, упереться коленями поосновательней, и повторить все, что позволил себе в Бресте. А потом избавиться, наконец, от куртки и прочего, и сделать то, на что не хватило смелости тогда, зато есть сколько угодно времени теперь. 

Судя по тому, с каким сожалением Йоан отводит взгляд, бессознательно облизывая губы, идеологические планы на нынешний вечер в точности совпадают.

\- Руки вымыть не забудь, - напоминает он нормальным голосом, очевидно, чтобы заполнить паузу; с опаской кивает на включенный микрофон, как будто тот может слить информацию об увиденном в уютный онлайн блог.

\--

Дни позднего декабря короткие, сумеречные, до отказа набитые ледяным крошевом мокрого снега, падающего без устали, почти непрерывно. 25 число полуофициально вычеркнуто из международных календарей. Вот почему звонок в дверь в пятом часу пополудни, когда все нормальные люди предаются праздному безделью в кругу семьи или обществе алкоголя, приравнивается к святотатству.

Подсыхающий пот стягивает кожу, чешется лицо и мокрое пятно холодит бок, но Йоан ровно дышит ему в затылок, навалившись горячей тяжестью, временами едва касаясь шейных позвонков носом и губами, и, судя по всему, не испытывает никаких сложностей в сложившихся обстоятельствах. После третьего звонка он начинает шевелиться, не слишком, впрочем, охотно.

\- Навскидку есть несколько вариантов шутки про Санту рейтингом выше «детям до 16», но все на английском.

Матье привычно тянет на себя угол одеяла до тех пор, пока не накрывается с головой.

\- Запиши, я потом посмеюсь.

\- Ты и слов пока таких не знаешь, эй!

\- Иди-иди, - Матье вполсилы машет рукой и тут же прячет ее обратно, - отожми у Санты что-нибудь ценное. Встретимся в участке. Через пару дней, - по спине проходится прохладное дуновение, слышится тяжелый вздох, осторожный щелчок двери. Должно быть, он успевает ненадолго отключиться, балансируя на грани с явью, когда веки тяжелеют, а мысли делаются вязкими, как горький мед, наплывая друг на друга. Мгла за окнами успела загустеть, вокруг слишком тихо и жарко, чтобы заснуть снова. Уже спускаясь по лестнице, на ходу заворачиваясь в полотенце, он замечает голубоватые блики, отсвечивающие от здоровенной плазменной панели, и тянется к регулятору освещения.

\- Кто приходил?

\- Я, - отзывается замерший за стойкой Хатем, и виновато машет ножом для масла. Судя по раскинувшемуся натюрморту, хозяйничать в чужом холодильнике ему точно не впервой. – С Рожде… нихрена себе, - присвистывает он. Взъерошенный Йоан выныривает из-за спинки дивана и даже с такого расстояния заметно, как расширяются от ужаса его глаза. Он украдкой касается плеча – покосившись, Матье обнаруживает роскошный, окаймленный сиреневым след от укуса, и еще один, ниже. – Чуваки, у вас какие-то взрослые праздники, - вещает тем временем чистый помыслами Бен Арфа, начисто позабыв о еде. – Сначала этот весь засосанный, - он тыкает в сторону экрана, - теперь ты. – На секунду воцаряется тишина. Матье борется с искушением закрыть лицо руками. Ему жизненно необходимо одеться, присесть, принять что-нибудь бодрящее – в любой последовательности. – Так вы что…

\- Нет, - быстро говорит Йоан, - это не то…

\- С одной чиксой? – глаза Хатема горят нездоровым блеском. – Вот это я понимаю, каникулы, - завистливо тянет он, по-видимому, не слишком заботясь о нравственной составляющей вопроса.

\- Ну да, - с неловким смешком подхватывает Йоан, разом меняясь в лице. – Как-то так… получилось.

\- Она еще здесь? Блондинка или брюнетка? Номер не подскажешь?

\--

Находясь в одном окружении сутки напролет, было бы нелепо рассчитывать, что очевидные вещи можно сохранить в тайне: кто-то догадывается, иные строят теории, но, благо, у большинства свои дела слишком хороши, чтобы активно совать нос в чужие, поэтому тщательно разработанная пиар-стратегия исправно служит каждому по мере необходимости.  
\- Если бы я не знал, что вы братья, решил бы, что у вас какие-то шашни, - обиженно бубнит Хатем, стягивая изуродованные травянистыми мазками гетры и поочередно отшвыривая их под скамейку. Йоан поспешно убирает руку, но прикосновение продолжает жечь кожу шеи как свежее клеймо.

Разумеется, требуется особая осторожность с фотографиями и комментариями, как, например, в ответ на недавний вопрос о проживании под одной крышей и случайном откровении о храпе по ночам. И все же, просматривая видео после очередного матча, Матье не может отделаться от навязчивой мысли, что всем все давно и доподлинно известно. Невинные, в общем-то, жесты обретают двусмысленность.

\- Футбол хуже гей-порно, - жалуется Хатем. – Мрак.

\- Поверим на слово эксперту, - подытоживает Йоан.

И страшно не это, а то, что не страшно совсем.

О том, что никто не прощен и ничто не забыто, напоминает очередное обновление LOSC-TV, исполненное спекуляций на тему выражения чувств к новообретенным родственникам при помощи татуировок на теле Матье Дебюши.

\- А я говорил, надо было делать там, где не видно, - не без ехидства напоминает Йоан, пролистывая новостные сайты на планшете с таким независимым видом, словно к нему это не имеет отношения.

Матье фыркает так, что брызги классического чая с молоком разлетаются по всей кухне.

\- Даже не знаю, готов ли я к такому серьезному шагу в рамках данных отношений.

Вопреки утверждениям многочисленных интервью, между ними нет ни соперничества, ни ревности, ни стремления понравиться одним и тем же людям на спор. Йоан искренне полагает, что иначе и быть не может. 

С самого начала, с лета после переезда, подчистую замариновавшись собственными сомнениями, не столь давними воспоминаниями, стабильно переводивших действительность в режим ожидания, тягостно-сладкими сновидениями уже вполне зрелого, искушенного сознания, от которых по утрам выкручивало внутренности – и ладно бы, если бы мучительное, ноющее ощущение ограничивалось областью промежности, не заполняя собой межреберное пространство, а разыгравшееся воображение, подстегиваемое пережитым, не распалялось пуще прежнего; уже тогда – и позже, когда отец, прежде не отличавшийся повышенным вниманием к жизни старшего сына, которого никогда не называл по имени, тяжело осел в кресло, и ошеломленный взгляд метался между ними, будто он отказывался верить собственным глазам, – все это время внимание, обожание, верность – лучшее, на что сам Йоан оказался способен в эмоциональном спектре, безраздельно принадлежало Матье.

\- Можно подумать, у тебя альтернативная очередь из желающих за дверью выстроилась.

Йоан с едва успевает подхватить незатянутый ремень, когда Матье, в два шага преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, беззастенчиво тянет вниз и без того низко сидящие джинсы.

\- Вот здесь, - заявляет он с видом первооткрывателя, проводит пальцами по месту под нижним прессом, где начинается полоса светлой, нетронутой солнцем кожи, - не хотел на себе показывать.

Стоит невероятных усилий подавить рефлекторное желание сглотнуть, хотя во рту сухо.

\- Во-первых, старо как мир, - деланно безразличным тоном возражает Йоан, - во-вторых, пижонство.

\- И что бы я только без тебя, такого эрудированного, делал, - сухо комментирует Матье, бездумно водя пальцами из стороны в сторону, либо не замечая, либо умышленно игнорируя напряжение в мышцах под рукой. 

\- И что же?

\- Не могу себе представить.

Йоана до костей пробирает от беспомощности перед очевидной предсказуемостью собственных реакций: облегчение, ненасыщаемая потребность в причастности, в возможности разделить близость с тем, с кем он может быть предельно, бесстыдно честен. Иные тратят на поиски всю жизнь, зачастую довольствуясь более или менее удовлетворительной заменой. Ему повезло – даже не пришлось искать. Это так… случается.

\- Иди сюда, - зовет он, для верности поманив пальцем.

\- Фу, какое сопливое клише, - щурится Матье, но послушно опускается на табурет, запрокидывает лицо вверх, так что глубокий вырез футболки сползает еще ниже, открывая вбитый под кожу чернильный след прямо над местом, где стук сердца слышится особенно отчетливо. Постановщики на фотосессиях, гримеры и поклонницы находят это очаровательным. К слову о клише, Йоан бы предпочел не видеть своего имени ни на каких других поверхностях. Он тянется навстречу с той чистой радостью обреченного, с которой будущие святые принимали мученическую смерть. Идеальная, замкнутая в парадокс микровселенная Матье; и нет ни единого атома в ширящемся ощущении абсолютного счастья, в котором, как и в рвущемся из грудной клетки сердце, не билось бы его имя.

\--

В день, когда злосчастное фото трудами сочувствующих попадает в сеть, таблоиды всего мира извергают такой поток злословия, словно Гитлер внезапно воскрес и во всеуслышание объявил себя Мессией. К половине девятого утра от количества требующей незамедлительной реакции входящей корреспонденции телефон успевает раскалиться настолько, что Йоан попросту его отключает. Едва монитор, мигнув, озаряется заставкой, и устанавливается соединение, настырный гул скайп вырывается из ближайшего динамика на максимальной громкости.

\- Скажем прямо, хороших новостей немного, - вместо приветствия выдает изрядно помятый даже в невзрачном пиксельном разрешении адвокат. Когда-то, еще до первого переезда, он в шутку выразил сожаление о столь беспроблемном клиенте – договорился, как водится, – …и обсудить детали, посмотри в приложении, мой ассистент должен был отправить еще полчаса на...

Очередной вызов всплывает поперек экрана. Вздрогнув, Йоан перебивает:

\- Я перезвоню.

Если дальнейшие возражения и имеются, они остаются неозвученными.

\- Как ты? – сходу спрашивает Матье, и от его голоса, от выражения беспокойства на заспанном, основательно небритом лице, глухая досада и ворочающееся глубоко внутри неподдающееся словесной идентификации болезненное нечто, наконец, утихают. – Забыл зарядить телефон, менеджер чуть в окно не влез.

\- Опять мы попали в телевизор, - зло усмехается Йоан, будто следуя дурацкому неписаному сценарию, согласно которому каждый говорит совсем не то, что думает, – и во все газеты.

\- Только с разделом промахнулись. 

Горечь разливается под языком. То обстоятельство, что прошлой ночью жизнь бесповоротно изменилась, не требует комментариев.

\--

Теледебаты, посвященные инцесту, цензуре и неприкосновенности частной жизни в правовой системе Французской Республики ретранслируют даже самые захолустные каналы. Нарезка youtube собирает миллион просмотров менее чем за три часа. Йоану искренне наплевать на псевдосочувственные смс от коллег и интернет-петиции ревностных фанатов. Когда Матье в кепке, капюшоне, шарфе, объемом не уступающем, пожалуй, парандже, и темных очках оказывается на пороге в компании коробки с остывшей пиццей, он уже успевает досыта наслушаться наставлений от тренера, агентов, брата, не поленившихся высказать веское мнение по поводу сложившейся в поистине неприличную фигуру ситуации. Отец, будучи верен себе, предпочитает игнорировать звонки. Впервые в жизни охватывает облегчение оттого, что матери не довелось стать свидетельницей событий сегодняшнего дня. 

\- Еда, - потрясая картонкой, поясняет Матье – судя по саундтреку, содержимого внутри осталось куда меньше половины. – Ничего не ел с утра, - он почти виновато дергает плечом, не без труда разматывая питоноподобный шарф и последовательно избавляясь от прочих предметов маскировки.

Йоан упорно держит руки в карманах свободных спортивных брюк, на миг ощущая себя посторонним в знакомой домашней обстановке. В его голове шумит целый тропический лес сомнений, приправленных неутешительными прогнозами; хребет будто сросся с жестким углом декоративной панели. Когда в книгах пишут, что происходящее воспринимается как сон, наверное, имеют в виду именно это.

Матье обрывает себя на полуслове:

\- Ты что задумал? – он тянется к Йоану, как слепой исследует наощупь его лицо, и под таким углом выбивающегося из гостиной луча боковой подсветки отлично видны красные прожилки поперек белков глаз, как если бы он не спал всю ночь или шел против ветра. Шквал праведного негодования общественного мнения тоже в счет.

Время замедляется, уступая место безжалостной очевидности случившегося, пока сцеплены взгляды, пока напряжение, копившееся весь этот бесконечный, бессмысленный день, не начинает резонировать беспомощной злостью, безысходностью, мучительной скорбью. Искренним сожалением. Виной за дозволенную беспечность.

\- А ты что решил?

\- Посмотрим, - Матье осторожно приближается, глядя исподлобья, словно намереваясь боднуть в случае чего, поднырнуть до нужной частоты, после чего упирается в лоб Йоана своим, и молча ждет, пока не утихнет, медленно оседая, клубящаяся ярость.

\--

\- …собрать пресс-конференцию? Было бы логично.

О тонкостях гендерных взаимоотношений между детьми одной семьи написаны целые трактаты. Родительская ли неосмотрительность, сдобренная старой доброй ложью, или внутренняя червоточина, разраставшаяся по мере взросления – за минувшие несколько лет не возникло ни единого сожаления. Анализ событий вчерашнего дня выявляет разве что не лишенное удовлетворения осознание, что их нет и теперь.

\- …на ток-шоу пригласят?

\- Он не придет. Пошлет к каким-нибудь херам.

\- Грегори сказал, ему уже звонили.

\- Так и вижу это ток-шоу, - хмыкает Йоан, один за другим перебрасывает горячие тосты на тарелки, попутно дуя на обожженные пальцы, - «наблюдали ли вы странности в их поведении?» или «проявляли ли они чувства открыто?» Или даже «пытались ли склонить вас к экспериментам?» Это не считая детских травм и деревянных игрушек.

\- Между прочим, в мировой истории… - хмурится Матье, потрясая пластиковой лопаткой. На сковороде перед ним шипит очередной кулинарный изыск из разряда «роскошный обед за 30 секунд».

\- Это мы уже проходили, - справедливо подмечает Йоан, враз помрачнев. – В Библии тоже много чего на этот счет написано.

\- Да, но…

\- Слушай, - тяжесть бессонной ночи оцепляет неловкостью, заставляет балансировать над подчеркнуто-нейтральной неопределенностью как на едва различимой леске, - давай поедим спокойно?

\- Я не жалею, - вырывается у Матье, и его плечи опускаются почти неохотно, словно он немыслимо долго носил это в себе, так давно хотел высказать, что теперь слова кажутся крохкими и пресными, начисто лишенными смысла. – Если бы ты, - кадык дергается, пока он медлит, подыскивая подходящее определение, хрустит суставами рук, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, - отказался тогда, я бы тоже не стал. Поэтому сейчас, если ты сомневаешься, то и я…

Йоан думает о ломающемся от неуверенности голосе; о том, как изменился Матье – как они повзрослели; о том, что из любых возможных вариантов оба пришли к единому. Думает о семейных секретах и трагедиях. О детской мечте и профпригодности. О том, сколько еще слухов и «неожиданных открытий» будет освещено в прессе. О человеческом презрении, перешептываниях за спиной и камнях, летящих из толпы вчерашних обожателей.

\- Я… ну ты в курсе, - беспомощно заканчивает Матье, должно быть, не впервые удивляясь плоскости и однотонности высказанного вслух.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Йоан.

\--

Привычка держит на плаву не хуже сессий психотерапии. Пока высшие административные силы плетут интриги, запрета на тренировки никто не налагал. Вот почему хмурое, как настроение Йоана, утро вторника настигает их в дальнем углу поля. Нетривиальные жизненные перипетии – отличный индикатор истинного отношения. За полчаса до этого было воцарившееся неловкое молчание, оборвавшее оживленный гомон. Несколько торопливых рукопожатий, кое-кто даже осмелился взглянуть в глаза, улыбнуться, помахать издалека.

\- Поодиночке нас бы четвертовали, - Йоан на ходу натягивает перчатки, морщась от порыва ветра. Его разбирает смех. Все эти пустые разговоры, «я так и знал, что-то тут не то» - да не будь чертовых снимков, все и дальше не видели бы дальше собственного носа. 

\- Или наоборот, подошли бы, - пожимает плечами Матье. – Не накручивай себя.

\- Хорошо еще, мы дома.

\- Ха, в Англии вышел бы знатный скандал.

\- И Нормандию, и Тулузу сюда же заодно, - Матье качает головой, будто не может поверить, что подобная чушь возможна даже в вербальной форме; от его улыбки у Йоана снова ноет под ребрами. Словно проникнувшись моментом, солнце пробивается сквозь сплошную пелену свинцовых туч, озаряя нездорово-зеленую лужайку. 

Разговоры в раздевалке провисают до самого их ухода.

\--

Унизительным оказалось не то, что отношения предались огласке, но сама необходимость их оправдывать. Как будто они преступники, практикующие умерщвление младенцев пушными зверями из Красной книги. Йоан охотнее откусил бы себе язык, чем сказал хоть слово под прицелом камер.

«Что не так с этими благополучными мальчиками с религиозными именами?» - искренне возмущался анонимный поборник семейных ценностей в комментариях под последним, слитым ранним утром видео. Действительно, что?

Размах пресс-конференции в самом деле поражает воображение: не количеством приглашенных газетчиков, но толпами оставшихся снаружи, запрудивших улицу активистов, выставленных живым щитом полицейских, просто проходивших мимо и оставшихся поглазеть. Тщательно отобранные, предварительно вымуштрованные журналисты, стадо операторов верхом на передвижных платформах для камер, как на диковинном сафари, многочисленные агенты службы безопасности, бригада прожженных юристов – в сравнительно небольшом зале воздух вибрирует от гула голосов. Рассаживаясь вдоль длинного стола, они исподволь оглядываются, непроизвольно отмечая расположение запасных выходов.

\- Лучше бы сходка была по случаю победы на Чемпионате Мира, - вполголоса комментирует Йоан. Уже упираясь коленями в опущенную слишком низко для таких высоких кресел крышку, он неожиданно чувствует прохладное прикосновение к запястью и инстинктивно подается в сторону. Одернув руку, Матье настороженно поглядывает на него, кусает губы. Повинуясь странному злорадному вдохновению, Йоан сжимает было его локоть, но ощутив сопротивление, отпускает. Все происходит слишком быстро, скрыто от посторонних глаз столешницей, однако разлившийся по венам стыд отравляет пуще ставшей почти привычной желчной тоски.

Все полтора часа они молчат, как и было предусмотрительно оговорено. Нескольких настойчивых репортеров убедительно просят покинуть зал. Одна из боковых камер, очевидно, выходит из строя – тучный бородатый оператор с силой хлопает по пластиковому корпусу и с грохотом скатывается с импровизированного насеста. 

\- Ваши близкие были в курсе…

\- …намеренный пиар-ход…

\- …планы на ближайший сезон…

\- В вопросах легализации…

\- Если бы вы не состояли в родстве…

\- Следующий вопрос, пожалуйста.

\- Но…

\- Следующий вопрос.

Пальцы Матье осторожно поддевают его ладонь – Йоан и не осознавал, что все это время комкал джинсовую ткань на коленях.

\--

\- Интересно, сколько изданий назовут это разлагающим нравы шагом к крушению высоких идеалов? – лобовое стекло заливает дождь, мечущиеся из стороны в сторону дворники не справляются с потоками воды, а потому сияющие витрины и огни светофоров превратились в размытые цветовые дорожки. Сидящий на переднем сиденье Матье съехал вниз, насколько позволяет ремень безопасности. От голода давно сводит внутренности, но в присутствии благожелателей кусок бы в горло не полез. Когда на очередном перекрестке машина сворачивает к одному из любимых ресторанов Матье, тот даже головы не поднимает.

\- Говори, - наконец решается Йоан, и тут же морщится оттого, каким приказным тоном это прозвучало. – Пожалуйста? – добавляет он куда мягче. Их взгляды встречаются в зеркале заднего вида, и серьезное выражение лица Матье тоже смягчается. Йоан знает его - нет всю жизнь, конечно, но то, что тихое упрямство, с которым тот привык добиваться своего, по интенсивности может достойно посоперничать с жертвенной преданностью близким, давно не новость.

\- Я тут подумал, всегда остается Америка. Или какой-нибудь Вьетнам – для них мы там все на одно лицо.

Молчание растягивается так надолго, что Матье успевает задремать. Йоан ведет машину с отнюдь не требующей того сосредоточенностью – дороги полупустые, дождь почти стих.

\- Или Вьетнам, - соглашается он и кивает в ответ на недоуменный взгляд. – Вылезай, приехали.

\--

В день, когда поступает предложение «рассредоточить усилия в международном формате», в реальность воплощаются худшие, но, как ни крути, предсказуемые прогнозы. Пробка все не рассасывается, заходящее солнце светит так ласково, словно осень не подходит к концу, а растянется на вечность. Йоан непременно рассмеялся бы парадоксальной абсурдности момента, легкости, с которой принял эту новость, будто шагнув в пропасть из люка самолета, если бы не душное отчаяние, временами тошнотой подступающее к горлу. 

До дома он добирается в густеющих сумерках, и яркие, прямоугольники окон теплятся оранжевым светом изнутри – будто ничего и не случилось. Будто мир и не думал переворачиваться.

Несомненное преимущество Матье перед человечеством заключается, помимо прочего, уже в том, что для него не нужно подбирать одни слова вместо других, но это же и становится проблемой. Йоану жизненно важно расставить пресловутые точки над ё, прежде чем рискнуть всем, что у него осталось. Он уверен, что получит ответ, но вот вопрос для себя самого нужно сперва сформулировать.

\- Как все прошло? – спрашивает Матье, едва открывается дверь. На нем тренировочные шорты и светлая майка с неровным темным пятном на груди; четкие линии татуировок змеятся по рукам, обвивают шею; влажные волосы прилипли к вискам. Знакомое, слегка смущенное выражение: ожидание, знание, нетерпение. Плохо скрытая тревога. Тихая радость. Йоан не хочет никого другого. Матье улавливает его состояние мгновенно – словно автоматически перенастраивается на нужную волну. – Я в душ, и тогда…

\- Помолчи-ка, - просит Йоан, не заботясь о том, как это прозвучит. По большому счету, им и говорить необязательно. – Потом пойдешь.

Осознание личного «здесь и сейчас» снисходит в момент, когда Йоан слишком сильно прихватывает зубами соленую кожу над ключицами, и Матье шумно вздыхает.

\- Прости меня, - шепчет Йоан, не осмеливаясь поднять глаза. Горячая ладонь проходится от затылка до середины спины.

\- Мне не больно.

\- Нет, я…

\- Я знаю, - перебивает Матье. Обхватив ладонями его лицо, целует неторопливо и легко, постепенно углубляя поцелуй до тех пор, пока пол едва не уходит из-под ног – совсем как раньше, когда они еще не были уверены, что нужно и можно делать друг с другом. 

В ранней юности мысль о сосуществовании с одним и тем же человеком на протяжении всей жизни, не уставая от однообразия, вызывает недоумение. Первый секс, как и любой другой первый опыт, прошел бы по баллам разве что в категориях «неловкость» и «смущение». Позднее, войдя во вкус, испробовав все, на что хватало времени и изобретательности в условиях перманентной концентрации друг на друге и возможности наконец-то остаться наедине, понимание, что именно он – причина, по которой лицо Матье до сих пор порой заливает краской, грудь тяжело вздымается, а вместо размеренного дыхания из горла вырываются безуспешно запертые всхлипы, заводит едва ли не сильнее возможности заставить прогнуть спину, и брать долго, с оттяжкой, насколько хватит выдержки, раз за разом входя до конца, задвигая бедрами до болезненного укола в мышцах, пока не начнут дрожать руки, пока глаза не начнут закатываться под веки, а губы не окажутся искусаны до поистине непристойного оттенка; пока капли пота не соберутся вдоль позвоночника, и разрастающееся сияние удовольствия не ослепит их обоих, под конец вышвыривая на отмель реальности почти бездыханными. 

\- Подрочи себе, - просит – нет, почти приказывает Йоан, прижимая Матье спиной к стене, запирая меж расставленных по обеим сторонам рук, и вспыхнувший ответный взгляд прожигает до костей. В том, как Матье стягивает шорты вместе с бельем, как проводит рукой по члену, удерживая вторую на его горле, не отводя взгляда, нет ни стеснения, ни нерешительности – лишь точное, приобретенное с годами, знание; лишь доверие и готовность отдавать столько, сколько сам Йоан пожелает взять. Этакая бережная страсть. Когда его колени подкашиваются, Йоан склоняется ниже, опирается на локти, опускает голову, поводя носом по щеке, утыкается лицом в шею, и ждет пока его накроет окончательно. Позднее может быть до пылающих жаром ушей стыдно за то, что именно они говорят друг другу, но в сиюминутном порыве нет ни лжи, ни фальши. Матье стонет, уже ничуть не сдерживаясь, ритм теряет размеренность.   
Йоан удерживает его, запрокидывает голову, целует, проникая языком в рот в том же ритме. Очерчивает пальцами под челюстью, глядя в невидящие глаза. Всматривается в его лицо, словно вдруг заметил в нем перемены. Словно пытаясь запомнить заново.

\- Я хочу, чтобы у тебя все было нормально, - говорит Йоан много позже, голосом выделяя последнее слово. Эта мысль не дает ему покоя. Он так сильно этого желает.

\--

Пробуждение наступает, когда звуки и запахи вплетаются в сновидение, создавая противоречивую, парадоксальную действительность, которой нет места в реальном мире. Вторая половина постели прохладна и пуста, в воздухе витает странный сладковатый аромат, которому здесь, на первый взгляд, нет места, но уже через мгновение он не кажется посторонним.  
Комната кажется неуловимо изменившейся – возможно, причиной тому слепящие лучи утреннего солнца, свободно льющиеся сквозь незашторенное окно. Тем не менее, гостиная тоже преобразилась.

Лицо молодой женщины, раздельно втолковывающей что-то невидимому собеседнику, смутно знакомо – она улыбается, не переставая говорить в трубку, но из-за детских воплей с улицы слов не разобрать. Йоана посещает странное чувство, что он знает ее, помнит сладкий запах в спальне, узнает пронзительные голоса снаружи, и знание это – чужое, насильно втиснутое в ворох воспоминаний, не приносит радости. Память словно постепенно догоняет лихорадочно ускоряющиеся мысли, апгрейдит до нужного уровня. Слегка потускневшее кольцо не холодит пальцы.

Неожиданно на ум приходит глубокий сиплый кашель, душивший Матье во время тренировок всю прошлую неделю – в четверг он отдал свою ветровку, не потрудившись озаботиться ее местонахождением. Неожиданно это приобретает первостепенную важность. Гардеробная таит в себе горы сюрпризов в виде целого отдела женской одежды, но искомый предмет отсутствует, словно его и не было.

Даже модель айфона, покоящегося на столе, немного другая – или у него уже крыша едет?

\- Ты где? – осведомляется Йоан вместо приветствия.

\- Дома, - сонным голосом отзывается Матье, - ты на часы смотрел?

\- Это я дома, а где ты?

\- Что за… это что, розыгрыш?

\- Ты можешь нормально ответить или нет?

\- Йо, ты в порядке? – прорезавшиеся было нотки рассеянного недовольства враз истаивают. – Я дома, в Лондоне. Что-то случилось?

В Лондоне.

\- А почему тогда я здесь? – оторопело уточняет Йоан, чувствуя себя донельзя нелепо.

\- Где «здесь»?

\- В Париже.

\- Скажи мне, только честно! Сколько вчера выпил?

\- Н-не помню. Я не… блядь.

В ответ слышится глубокий, исполненный страдания вздох, шорохи, какая-то возня. А потом высокий детский голос вспарывает провисшее на сотни миль молчание.

\- Папа! – радостно вскрикивает ребенок. – Ты проснулся!

От внезапного неясного предчувствия перехватывает горло. Взгляд упирается в большое семейное фото в увесистой рамке: отец, Жоффри со своей идиотской ухмылкой, сколько раз ему твердили… и мама: измененное временем лицо, новые морщинки у глаз, необыкновенно красивая. Йоан никогда не видел ее такой. Со следующего снимка беззубо улыбается девочка, и не сказать, что черты ее лица ему незнакомы.

\- Мы что, больше не бр… не родственники? – еще не договорив, он уже жалеет о сказанном.

\- О чем ты? Йо, у тебя точно все нормально? Мы же говорили только вчера, вы собирались… Ты один? Нет, слушай, может вызвать… 

Знание обрушивается тихоокеанским прибоем, накрывает с головой, погребая под собой. На миг ему чудится дуновение другой, посторонней жизни, которой нет места в его настоящем, а затем наваждение проходит. Голос Матье кажется далеким, не привязанным ни к одной из реальностей.

\- Йоан? Ты меня слышишь? Черт, погоди, давай я…

Йоан помнит, как зарождается отрешенная улыбка на его лице, когда фильм заканчивается как следует. Знает наперечет названия всех недочитанных, брошенных где попало книг, раскрытых на середине или с ношенным носком вместо закладки. Может даже рискнуть забросить блесну и взяться счищать чешую с изумленно таращащих глаза карпов – больше в теории, следует признать. После второго оргазма подряд у Матье закладывает левое ухо – что ему делать с этой информацией теперь?

Утро чудесное, нежное солнце словно обтекает крыши близлежащих домов, подкрашивает по-киношному изумрудную лужайку, пронизывает голубоватую глубину бассейна дополнительными оттенками, искрит в крошечных волнах, рябью тревожащих спокойную гладь поверхности воды. По-детски светлые волосы бегущей вдоль террасы ему навстречу девочки с фото развеваются на легком ветру. И мир вокруг исполнен равновесия, словно выздоравливая после тяжелой затяжной зимы, окончательно довольствуясь необратимостью свершившегося.


End file.
